


Cursive Writing

by coxy132



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Loneliness, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coxy132/pseuds/coxy132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, at first I didn't think that I would be able to make it to 500 words, but then I went over and didn't know how to get it back down to 500 words. Now here it is and I hope that you have enjoyed it. Comments are loved!! :)</p></blockquote>





	Cursive Writing

“Byun” the teacher yelled startling Chanyeol from the math problem that he was struggling to finish. He looked up and noticed the small boy beside him jerk awake in his chair. “Office now, this is the second time this week that you’ve fallen asleep in my class” the teacher ordered. Chanyeol watched the boy dejectedly stand up from his chair and begin to grab the notebook from the top of his desk. “Leave it here, office now” the teacher ordered.

“But” Byun started to protest shocking Chanyeol who tried to remember a time he had ever heard the other talk.

“Now Byun or I’ll have the principal call a meeting with your parents where we can discuss your lack of homework” the teacher stated and Chanyeol watched the way the smaller boy’s body went rigid. With one last look down at his notebook Byun sighed and walked up to the front of the room and grabbed the note the teacher had written for him.

The rest of the class period moved as quickly as a math class possibly can and when the bell finally rang Chanyeol quickly packed up his bag. As he stood from his chair and began to make his way to the door Byun’s belongings caught his eye. Slightly reluctant, although hoping someone would do the same for him if he were in the other boy’s position Chanyeol made his way back and picked up the other’s backpack. When he moved to pick up the boy’s notebook beautiful cursive writing stood out against the page.

_Look into my eyes and you will see_

_The little frightened boy that is me_

_Look into my heart and you will find_

_The shattered pieces others have left behind_

Chanyeol read and felt a wave of sadness fill him. He thought of all the times he had seen the other sitting alone in the cafeteria and assemblies. He tried to think of any time that he had seen the boy at any after school functions and came up blank. Heck for the life of him Chanyeol couldn’t even think of the boy’s first name only ever having heard teachers address him as Byun or the few students that talked to him address him as freak or dweeb. Without thinking Chanyeol picked up the other boy’s pencil and wrote beneath the poem.

_Text or call if you ever want to talk, even if it’s just about the weather_

He wrote leaving his number alongside it. He took a minute to admire the two different writing styles side by side before putting everything in the backpack and leaving the room.

“Byun” he called as he saw the other fighting through the crowd on his way to the classroom.

“Thanks” the other said taking the offered bag with a small turn of the lips that couldn’t quite be considered a smile.

That night as he plugged his phone in to charge a new message caught his eye.

**Hi, I’m Baekhyun**

He read.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, at first I didn't think that I would be able to make it to 500 words, but then I went over and didn't know how to get it back down to 500 words. Now here it is and I hope that you have enjoyed it. Comments are loved!! :)


End file.
